Random Songfic Thing-a-ma-bob
A/N: Songfics are so fun! I've been listening to a lot of music lately, so I was inspired to do this! Most of them are Japanese, so you'll have to look up the English lyrics. Anyway, please enjoy!! Absolutely Invincible British Gentlemen (DJ Flask, Lucy, and Evelyn) Evelyn Woods, Lucy "Lulu" Forway, and Flask "DJ" Edmurds stood onstage. DJ and Lulu flipped through the lyrics, making sure they had all his parts down. Lulu started playing her guitar and DJ played the drums. DJ, Lulu, and Evelyn sang the first four lines together. Nanatsu no umi wa niwa dakan-na. Roman to ryakudatsu. Indo, HonKon, bessou chi keiei. Koucha umaina! DJ's voice rang through the room. Shinshi teki ni i-ko-u-ze! Lulu sang out with her angelic voice. Sumaato sa ga daiji! Evelyn was next. Yoyuu misete, Then the three sang together, their voices blending together perfectly. From the cradle to the grave! Just like they had with the last line, they sang the next eight together. Shinji teru koto aruze! Yousei, noroi, yuurei, mahou! Hiniku demo tashinami nagara Waratte, waratte, susume! Nanatsu no hoshi wo yomi toite, Asu wo uranae. Karee, chuuka, bessou no meshi. Miito pai, umaize! Then they went in the DJ-Lulu-Evelyn order again. Yabansa ni wa he-ki-e-ki. Manaa to dentou to, Wuitto mo iina. Then they sang the next line together. No pain, no gain! Orders are orders! Then they repeated the DJ-Lulu-Evelyn-everyone pattern again. Shinjiteru sousa! Choujyou genshou! Bazubiizu cheaa, yogen... Inishie no mamono shoukan! Saishuu-heiki, ideyo! "Soshoki wa shinshi ni sashinami nandeyo," DJ informed, messing up a couple of words. "Minku ga aru nara katte ni supaisu tsukae!" Lulu put in, screwing up only one of the words. "Mazuitte iu na! Ano roosuto biifu datte igirisu ryouri dazo!" Evelyn snapped, not messing up at all because she had heard this song no less than eithy billion times. "Afutannuun tee wa saikou!" DJ exclaimed. "Chinami ni ren-nyuu wo ireru no ga guntaishiki da," Lulu said matter-of-factly. "...Yo na?" Evelyn asked. They sang the English part together, then Evelyn sang the rest. All's well that ends well! Sousa! Kateba kangun! Make nante mitomenai! Hiniku demo tashinami nagara! Waratte, waratte, susume! They all bowed and walkd offstage, satisfied with their performance. Welcome to My Life (Matthew) Matthew got ready to step out onto the stage. He had never been so nervous before. "I have no friends, I have no sociall life, no one likes me, hardly anyone even know who I am, so it doesn't matter if I screw up," he told himself. As the curtains lifted for him to begin his performance, he noticed Candy beaming at him and holding up a peace sign in one hand and a maple leaf in the other. Heidi, who was actually supporting a Canadian for once, was also holding a maple leaf, and mouthing, "Spirit of the maple leaf." Pechka tossed him a mic, but Matthew just threw it back. Do you ever feel like breaking down? He bowed his head. Do you ever feel out of place? Like you don't belong, And no one understands you? He was sure no one in the back half of the room could hear him, but he was trying his hardest to sing loudly. Do you ever wanna run away? Do you ever lock yourself in your room With the radio turned up so loud, No one can hear you screaming? Matthew was trying so hrd to make his voice louder, but was failing at it. Maybe he should've used the mic. No! He could raise his voice just this once to get his point across. But what if he messed up if he tried? Sure, it was a possibilty he could screw up if he tried too hard, but he reminded himself that he had the spirit of the maple leaf to help him out. No, you don't know what it's like When nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like To be me. He was getting louder, which was a good thing. To be hurt, to feel lost, To be left out in the dark, To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around, To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you! No, you don't know what it's like! Welcome to my life! Crap! He forgot the next few lines. Should I just skip them? he wondered. He felt his cheeks heat up as his few seconds he hd to decide what to do ran out. Do you wanna be someone else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Matthew searched the crowd for who had just saved him. It wasn't Candy, or Pechka, or Jasmine—the only three he'd ever think would come and save him. No, it was a masculine voice, but he denied who it was until he had proof. Are you desperate to find something more Before your life is over? There was no denying it. It was his brother. He was singing with a very slight Canadian accent. Not to mock Matthew, though—his shirt, which had a maple leaf on the front, confirmed that. Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? Alfred pushed his glasses up, and Matthew nodded slightly. It was one of those twin things; one did something to ask the other a question, the other made a small movement of some sort to respond. No one would ever know what it meant unless the things they did over the next few minutes—or hours or days—made it painfully obvious or they were told. In this case, Alfred asked Matthew if he could remember the rest of the song, and Matthew said yes. With their big fake smiles and stupid lies, While deep inside you're bleeding? No, you don't know what it's like When nothing feels all right! You don't know what it's like To be me...! Matthew's voice rose drastically, getting even louder than anyone ever thought even his obnoxious twin brother's could get. To be hurt, to feel lost, To be left out in the dark, To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around, To be on the edge of breaking down, With no one there to save you! No you don't know what it's like! Welcome to my life! He felt a sharp pang of sadness jab at his heart, but he couldn't stop now! This was the only time he ever had to voice his opinions and not show shyness. No one ever lied straight to your face, No one ever stabbed you in the back. You might think I'm happy, But I'm not gonna be okay. Everybody always gave you what you wanted. You didn't have to work, it was always just there. You don't know what it's like! What it's like... Matthew didn't think he had enough strength to continue. It hurt him so badly because it was so true. The only things giving him strength now were Heidi, Candy, Jasmine, and Alfred. To be hurt, to feel lost, To be left out in the dark, To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around, To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you! You don't know what it's like. Welcome you my life! He was on the verge of crying. He just wanted to hide in a corner with Kumajiro. But he was almost finished! He could do this! To be hurt, to feel lost, To be left out in the dark, To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around, To be on the verge of breaking down And there's no one there to save you! You don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life. Three more lines, three more lines, just three more lines. He struggled to swallow the tight knot in in his throat to continue. He couldn't; he just couldn't. His brother couldn't come to save him because he was crying a bit as well, so it was Heidi who came to his rescue. The one who always beat him up and pushed him around and criticized him and pointed out all his flaws came to save him. Welcome to my life! Welcome to my life! Welcome to my life!! Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (Jon, Liz, and Deathbloom) Deathbloom tossed the script to the side and turned to Liz. "Liz, are you sure you feel okay doing this?" she asked. "You're not scared or anything? I can make some last-minute changes before we get started." Liz smiled. "Aww, you care!" "Wh-what?" Deathbloom blushed. "No I don't!" "Heh." Liz went to go set up the part of the stage that would be used as Jon's house. The curtains went up and it was time to begin. Liz and Jon sat in Jon's house at a table, eating buttered bread. Deathbloom sat right beneath Jon's window. I was born only to share my love with you. What is this thrill I feel deep within my heart? She put both of her hands over the left side of her chest. Still I whi-sper through these thin walls so sweetly, She dropped her voice. You are mine and we will never be apart." She teleported inside the house, keeping herself well-hidden in the dark corner. I will find all of your lovely little secrets. Every one, discover all there is to see. She reached into a drawer and pulled a picture of Jon, one of him and him and Liz, and six of just Liz. And if I could feel the curves of your body, She outlined Jon in the picture with her finger. Touch it so that you will lust only for me. She teleported back outside and walked through the front door to see Liz and Jon kissing. Jon looked up at her, but didn't let go of Liz Oh, my, my, do you have a guest in your arms? She grabbed Liz and threw her out the window, and exited as well, looking angry and irritated. Such a cute little thing with all those ebony curls. She poked her head in through the window. Tell me, tell me, darling, how much you love her. She slammed the window shut and plunged a dagger into Liz's stomach and twisted it as she pulled it back out. Maybe I will slaughter your precious pretty girl! She threw Liz into the shadows at the back of the stage and pulled out the pictures of Liz, three in each hand, and made them hover in midair. I will burn in a fire Photographs of your desire. I won-der if she knows of me. The pictures turned to ash and fell to the floor as black fire consumed them. You can use and a-buse! Do a-ny-thing, I won't refuse! To prove I love you more, don't you see? She opened Jon's door slightly, stepped inside, and grabbed Jon gently. I'll hold you close. I'll break you in. Let's raise a toast to our fi-nal sin! She disappeared and grabbed her cat, which was sitting onstage, killed it, and tossed it head in a box. She placed it in front of Jon's door, knocked, and hid. Jon opened his door and picked it up. He carried it inside and opened it. Then Deathbloom's voice came through the small radio that was sitting in the middle of the table. It was I who placed the gift at your door. I hope it was everything you're asking for. A bloody kitten's head just for you Who loves cats as much as you do! She burst through Jon's door, smiling creepily, and dragging a box that Jon would fit into perfectly. Jon backed away, looking frightened. Why is it you're crying? What's wrong, baby? What's that matter, lover? '' ''Don't worry your little head. I'm only holding the box I built for you That I can keep forver with me once you are dead! All the things that had anything to do with Liz went up in black flames. I will burn in the flames Every trace of her name. I wo-nder if her life's clock still ticks. She grabbed Jon forcefully and rested his headon her bossom "I love you" is so cliche, Filthy words that you've betrayed! I know it makes me feel like I'd be sick. She gagged and gripped her blade. I'll make you see, Force you to be In love with me She plunged her blade into his stomach. Eternally. Liz got up and took the kitten's body and head backstage, while Deathbloom went up to the microphone. "No one actually got hurt, I swear," she announced. "This was all just an act. The injuries and the knife and the stabbing were real, but no one got hurt and no one actually died. Yes, the cat was real, but she'll be fine, too. Rip Her to Shreds (Amour) This is a request from Peter! ^.^ I hope you like it! Next was the creepy, perverted, stalkerish, flirty French player, Amour. She stepped up to the microphone. "This song is for the one person I hate the most." She looked at Abigail. "She's annoying, boring, and stupid, and so I decided to sing a hate song for her." Oh, you know her! Would you look at that hair? Yeah, you know her! Check out those shoes! She looks like she stepped out of the middle of somebody's blues! Amour smirked when she received a glare from the angered Brit. She looks like the Sunday comics. She thinks she's Brenda Starr! Her nose job is real atomic. All she needs is an old knife scar. She choked back laughter when Abigail flipped her off. Angry Brits are so funny. Yeah, she's so dull. Come on, rip her to shreds. She's so dull. Come on, rip her to shreds. Abigail shot up out of her seat and launched The Fellowship of the Ring at Amour's head. Amour dodged, but just barely. Oh, you know her, Miss Groupie Supreme. Yeah, you know her, Vera Vogue on parade. Abigail dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands. Amour was sure she saw blood dripping from the Brit's hands. Red eye shadow! Green mascara! Yuck! She's too much! Abigail pulled The Two Towers out of her backpack and threw it at Amour. The French girl just barely side-stepped it. Yeah, you know her, with the fish-eating grin. She's so dull! The Return of the King just barely missed her. Yeah, she got the nerve to tell me! Huh, she's so dull! The Hobbit hit her in the stomach. She staggered backwards a couple paces, but continued singing. Yeah, there she goes now. Abigail stormed up onto the stage and tried to hit Amour with her history textbook. Amour jumped back, glaring at her British frienemy. She's making out with King Kong, She take her boat to Hong Kong. Well, bye-bye, Sugar! And not a minute too soon! Abigail hit Amour in the head with her textbook, which knocked her out, and draggd her off the stage. Category:Stories Category:Invder Moss's stories Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Musical Category:Other Category:JALR Category:JADR Category:Invader Moss Category:Songfic